


Invasion

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Invasions [1]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: La menace n’avait pas été anticipée. L’Arcadia et son capitaine font maintenant face à des envahisseurs déterminés, sournois, et très bien organisés. Pour vaincre, des décisions doivent être prises... et il est des sacrifices que l’on ne peut éviter.





	1. 1

1

 

 

_Disclaimers  : fort heureusement, je ne possède rien de ce qui apparaîtra dans cette fic._

_Chronologie  : 84 bien avancé._

_Imprécision habituelle  : avec le nom du docteur. Je fais ce que je veux._

_Notes de l’auteur  : écrivons plutôt une petite vignette sans prétention. En deux soirées. La brièveté du texte trahit la vacuité du fond, mais qu’importe._

 

_Pour Kaori. Cela avait été évoqué._

 

—

 

La première vague était passée inaperçue.

Insidieusement, l’ennemi s’était infiltré sur l’Arcadia à la faveur d’une escale prolongée sur une planète de la zone neutre. Le grand vaisseau vert y profitait d’un carénage et l’équipage, de vacances bien méritées. En ces occasions, la présence à bord était toujours réduite au minimum. La plupart des gars préféraient en effet se dénicher une chambre pour quelques jours plutôt que de subir en continu le martèlement des jets de nettoyage sonique sur la coque.  
Durant le séjour, l’absence totale de troubles et la bienveillance (pour une fois) des autorités locales avaient relâché l’attention de chacun, y compris, Harlock était forcé de la reconnaître, la sienne. Les vérifications avant appareillage avaient de fait été un peu plus détendues que d’habitude.

Non pas qu’un contrôle plus strict eût changé quelque chose, d’ailleurs. Le mal était fait bien avant que le vaisseau pirate ne redécolle.

—

La deuxième vague frappa Harlock de plein fouet alors que l’Arcadia quittait à peine l’orbite.

— Oh, je suis désolée capitaine… Je ne vous avais pas vu.  
— Pas grave, répondit-il distraitement.

Puis il ajouta après un temps d’hésitation :

— Tu t’es fait mal ?

Il était entré en collision avec une petite fille lancée à pleine vitesse en sens inverse lorsqu’il avait ouvert le sas du local technique attenant au hangar. Les lieux étaient inutilisés, comme une grande partie des locaux techniques de l’Arcadia, et servaient donc de soute à pièces de rechanges pour spacewolfs (et de débarras pour Tochiro, comme une grande partie des locaux techniques de l’Arcadia). Pour ce qu’Harlock en voyait, Lydia semblait également avoir décidé de le transformer en repaire secret.

Pour l’heure, la petite fille était étalée par terre après l’avoir percuté. Elle se releva les yeux humides, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure et secoua la tête en un vigoureux mouvement de dénégation.

— Non ça va, capitaine. J’ai rien.

Elle s’était écorché le genou, remarqua-t-il. C’était toujours mieux qu’un bras cassé, mais le doc allait probablement encore lui faire des reproches.

— Tu ne devrais pas jouer ici, dit-il. Ce n’est pas très bien rangé et il traîne sûrement des tas de pièces coupantes et dangereuses.

Et explosives, songea-t-il, mais il n’osa pas le formuler à haute voix. Lydia risquait d’avoir envie de voir à quoi ressemblaient de telles merveilles. Ou pire, de le répéter à son grand-père.

La petite fille fit la moue.

— Je fais attention.

Elle étouffa un « aïe » lorsqu’elle plia le genou. Adulte et enfant baissèrent les yeux de concert sur la blessure. Le long du tibia, un filet de sang coulait d’un lambeau de peau arrachée et allait se perdre dans la chaussette blanche, désormais ornée d’une jolie tâche écarlate.

— Je te ramène là-haut, décréta Harlock.

Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Là-haut… C’est-à-dire à l’infirmerie.  
Harlock retint un grognement. Il avait horreur d’aller à l’infirmerie. Même quand ça ne le concernait pas. Mais bon, pour Lydia il pouvait bien faire une exception.

Ravie, la fillette s’accrochait à son cou comme un paresseux à sa branche. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle posa le menton dans le creux de l’épaule du capitaine.

— Il va être fâché grand-père, tu crois ?

Contre elle ? Non, probablement pas. Contre lui… Eh, ce n’était pas de sa faute cette fois-ci, merde ! Par prudence, Harlock décida toutefois de se débarrasser de son chargement à l’angle de la coursive menant à destination.

— J’te laisse là. Tu vas savoir marcher ?

Elle lui répondit d’un sourire éclatant avant de détaler à toutes jambes. Okay… Rien de bien inquiétant, en définitive (elle ne boitait même pas). Avec un peu de chance, le doc ne prendrait pas la peine de le poursuivre pour l’engueuler.  
Harlock haussa les épaules. Avec un peu plus de chance, Lydia oublierait même de mentionner qu’il était pour quelque chose dans sa chute.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours se réfugier en passerelle.

—

La troisième vague l’atteignit une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Installé dans son fauteuil de commandement, Harlock feignait de s’intéresser aux courbes de navigation affichées sur l’écran tactique tout en fourrageant dans sa chevelure d’un geste machinal. La lanière de son cache-œil l’irritait sans qu’il n’en comprenne la raison. Elle n’était pas trop serrée, pourtant, il l’avait à nouveau réglée ce matin ! Il n’avait toutefois pas la moindre intention d’ôter son bandeau pour le bricoler en passerelle et se contenta donc de tripoter l’attache au-dessus de sa tempe avec insistance.

Du côté de la console de tir, le docteur Zero était en pleine discussion avec Tochiro. Harlock avait entendu « Lydia » plusieurs fois et avait décidé en conséquence de ne pas se mêler de la conversation – à chaque fois que le doc lui parlait de Lydia, il avait l’impression persistante d’être pris en faute, même lorsqu’il n’avait rien à voir avec le schmilblick.

— … l’horreur, disait le médecin. J’ai fini par en venir à bout, mais ces saloperies sont tenaces !  
— Je croyais que la meilleure méthode, c’était de tout couper, répondait Tochiro.  
— En dernier recours seulement. Les poux s’éliminent très bien avec les shampooings adéquats. Les lentes sont plus résistantes, hélas… J’en ai eu pour une semaine de lavages de cheveux biquotidiens, plus le peigne. Heureusement que je m’en suis aperçu juste après le décollage ! Elle n’a pas eu le temps de me refiler ses petits passagers clandestins, ni de les disperser dans tout le bord.

La main d’Harlock se figea derrière son oreille. Des _quoi_  ? Non, attends, il y avait erreur. Il ne pouvait pas… Merde, il s’était juré de ne pas intervenir, mais il fallait qu’il en ait le cœur net.

— C’était avant ou après que je la ramasse dans les rechanges aéros, doc ? lança-t-il.

Le doc se tourna avec lenteur dans sa direction, le regarda longuement, puis jura.

— Putain de bordel de dieu.

Le médecin-chef de l’Arcadia prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre :

— Qu’est-ce que vous foutiez avec Lydia dans la soute à rechanges, capitaine ?

Harlock cligna des yeux. Ah, zut. Il fallait toujours qu’il se justifie de ce qu’il faisait avec Lydia, c’était pénible.

— Elle est tombée. Je l’ai ramenée à l’infirmerie.  
— Vous n’êtes pas venu à l’infirmerie, capitaine, corrigea le doc. Je ne vous y ai pas vu depuis…

Le doc agita les mains d’un air agacé sans terminer sa phrase. De toute façon, Zero était toujours agacé lorsqu’il juxtaposait les mots « capitaine » et « infirmerie ». Même si la dernière fois, cela remontait à un abordage sur un cargo illumidas et cela ne concernait qu’une égratignure de laser sur la cuisse, se rappela Harlock. Il avait fait bien pire.

— Et vous l’avez portée pour la ramener, je suppose ? reprit le médecin.  
— Si je ne m’étais pas approchée d’elle, je ne serais pas intervenu dans votre passionnante discussion, doc.

Zero se rapprocha du fauteuil de commandement. Une fois arrivé, il toisa quelques secondes Harlock de haut puis, sans ménagement (et sans prévenir), il agrippa une poignée des cheveux de son supérieur et en examina les racines.

— Bordel, conclut-il.

Le capitaine tenta un sourire ironique. Intérieurement, il n’en menait pas large. Ce n’était pas possible, bon sang !

— Je comprends que ce n’est pas bon signe ?  
— Vous avez des démangeaisons ? rétorqua le doc. Principalement sur l’arrière de la tête et derrière les oreilles ? … Alors ça devrait répondre à votre question.

Harlock soupira. Ce n’était pas possible, bon sang ! se répéta-t-il. Mais il se savait déjà vaincu.

— Depuis avant-hier. Je me demandais à quoi c’était dû.

Le doc fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Ben voilà, vous êtes fixé. Vous avez récupéré les poux que Lydia a récoltés lorsque je l’ai emmenée au centre récréatif pour la journée. Il y en a toute une colonie, là-dedans.

Harlock marqua un temps d’arrêt tandis que son esprit enregistrait avec horreur 1) la nouvelle, 2) ses implications, 3) le silence soudain en passerelle et 4) les regards braqués sur lui.  
Le capitaine regretta ne pas être en mesure de disparaître dans les coussins de son fauteuil, et réussit dans le même temps à ne pas rentrer la tête dans les épaules et à rester droit et digne. En revanche, il était à peu près sûr d’être en train de rougir. Le seul point positif, c’était que le doc avait l’air au moins aussi gêné que lui.

— Euhmm… Je vais vous donner ce qu’il faut, capitaine.

Le doc hésitait visiblement, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le haut de son crâne. Harlock fronça les sourcils. Merde. _Cela_ augurait des complications. Zero n’aurait pas été aussi embarrassé pour un shampooing et un coup de peigne. Qu’avait dit Tochiro à propos de la « meilleure méthode », déjà ?

Le capitaine se leva avec un regard assassin.

— Très bien, doc, lâcha-t-il d’un ton sec. Donnez-moi ça. Si ça a fonctionné sur Lydia, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Oui, il n’allait pas commencer à tergiverser pour du shampooing, la situation était déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

Zero était quant à lui toujours en train de tourner autour du pot.

— Entendu mais… Vous avez un peu plus de cheveux qu’elle, capitaine… Et ils sont plus longs, aussi… Le mieux serait… euh… vous voyez… de raccourcir un peu ?


	2. 2

2

 

_En souvenir d’une ficlet de modocanis, depuis longtemps perdue dans les tréfonds du net._

 

—

 

— C’est non.

Debout derrière son bureau, Harlock affrontait vaillamment les regards réprobateurs du doc.

— Soyez raisonnable, capitaine.  
— C’est non, j’ai dit.

Harlock croisa les bras d’un air buté, dans une vaine tentative de signifier à son interlocuteur que la discussion était désormais close. Hélas, le médecin-chef de l’Arcadia n’était pas tombé de la dernière pluie (et il en avait vu bien d’autres avec lui), aussi ne se laissa-t-il pas impressionner.

— Vous êtes pire que Lydia, capitaine. Et je vous rappelle que Lydia a six ans. C’est quoi votre âge, déjà ?  
— Humpf, répondit Harlock.

Vexé, le capitaine se rassit dans son fauteuil. Zero l’avait interrompu alors qu’il se livrait à des tâches d’adulte bien ennuyeuses mais néanmoins indispensables (la planification du prochain ravitaillement en vivres, par exemple), et il aurait bien aimé terminer ça rapidement pour pouvoir retourner s’amuser en passerelle.

— Pourquoi vous venez me faire chier alors que pour une fois je fais exactement ce que vous m’avez demandé ? chouina-t-il.

Le doc leva les yeux au plafond avec autant de grandiloquence qu’un mauvais acteur dramatique devant supporter tous les malheurs du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

— Presque, capitaine. Le shampooing matin et soir, ce n’est pas suffisant, vous le savez bien.  
— Je ne me suis jamais autant peigné depuis deux jours ! protesta Harlock.  
— Oui, j’ai vu ça, concéda Zero. Ça fait bizarre de vous voir à peu près bien coiffé, d’ailleurs.

Harlock préféra ne pas relever le sarcasme. Pourquoi le doc ne s’attardait-il pas plutôt sur les efforts qu’il avait faits ?

— Bordel, doc, vous savez quelle quantité de ces sales bêtes j’ai déjà retiré de mes cheveux ?  
— Pas suffisant, répéta Zero.

Le médecin fit le tour du bureau et se livra à une inspection de cheveux en règle sans se préoccuper de la mine renfrognée d’Harlock.

— Il en reste encore, statua-t-il une fois qu’il eût terminé. Plein.  
— P’têtre que votre traitement n’est pas assez efficace, alors…

Zero secoua la tête.

— Tous les adultes sont morts, capitaine. Le problème, c’est que les lentes restent fixées à vos cheveux et que certaines arrivent à résister au shampooing. Si vous ne les ôtez pas au peigne, vous êtes reparti pour un tour.  
— Je les ôte au peigne, doc ! se défendit Harlock. Vous croyez quoi, que j’ai envie de développer un élevage ?  
— Vous les ôtez _mal_ au peigne, corrigea Zero.

Le médecin passa les doigts dans une mèche de cheveux pour souligner ses propos.

— Vos cheveux sont emmêlés. Peut-être un peu moins qu’il y a deux jours, mais quand vous passez le peigne vous devez accrocher en court de route et donc perdre en efficacité de brossage.

Le doc tira sur la mèche pour en déployer toute la longueur.

— Croyez-moi capitaine. Ce serait plus simple si vous en coupiez un morceau.

—

Zero revint à la charge le lendemain, en compagnie cette fois de Miss Masu et d’une tondeuse.

— C’est toujours non, leur lança Harlock, retranché derrière son bureau comme un ultime rempart.  
— À ce stade, je vais considérer ça comme un caprice plutôt que comme une décision raisonnée, capitaine.

… Et il n’allait pas en tenir compte, donc. C’était bien reçu.

— Quoi qu’il en soit et puisqu’il faut bien faire avancer les choses, poursuivit le doc, je suis parti du principe que vous n’étiez pas décidé à le faire vous-même, quels que soient vos motifs, et j’ai donc amené une experte en la matière.

Masu confirma en brandissant sa tondeuse, et l’on pouvait bien prétendre ce que l’on voulait, Harlock ne trouvait pas ça rassurant.

— Ça m’ennuierait de devoir vous endormir pour vous faire passer chez le coiffeur, reprit Zero. De vous à moi, cela me semble tout de même un peu exagéré, vous ne croyez pas ?

L’espace d’un instant, Harlock se demanda quoi répondre. Le simple fait que le doc évoque la possibilité d’un sédatif impliquait qu’il avait envisagé ce scénario et… bon sang, _un peu_ exagéré ? Pour une coupe de cheveux c’était complètement hors de proportions, oui !

— Okay, céda-t-il. Très bien. Vous avez gagné.

Le capitaine agita vaguement la main en direction de sa salle de bains.

— Je dois avoir une paire de ciseaux quelque part, je m’en occupe.  
— Popopop, intervint Masu. Maintenant que je me suis déplacée avec mon matériel, autant faire ça proprement. Et tout de suite.  
— Vous, vous ne m’approchez pas avec votre tondeuse ! siffla Harlock en pointant un doigt menaçant sur la vieille dame.  
— Oh ça va, capitaine. Pas la peine de paniquer, je ne vais pas vous raser la tête comme une sauvage.

Masu fit sauter son arme dans sa main d’un mouvement nonchalant.

— Je compte seulement raccourcir de dix à douze centimètres. Maximum, précisa-t-elle d’une voix rassurante. Et désépaissir un peu partout, évidemment.

Harlock étouffa un juron.

— Douze centimètres ? Vous…  
— Capitaine, coupa Masu. Taisez-vous, installez-vous où vous voulez, enlevez votre col roulé et donnez-moi une serviette éponge.  
— Un vrai gosse, commenta Zero. Je vous le laisse, ma’am ?

Le doc jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Harlock avant de sortir.

— Vous allez être sage, capitaine ?  
— Grnf, répondit l’intéressé.

Protester davantage ne mènerait qu’à plus de sarcasmes, admit-il. Il ne lui restait comme seule solution que de tenter de limiter les dégâts.

— Pas plus de dix centimètres, c’est ça ?

Même s’il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s’arc-boutait sur ses positions, d’ailleurs. Par habitude, sûrement.

— C’est ça, acquiesça Masu.

Après une courte réflexion, Harlock décida que le salon de coiffure serait très bien dans son bureau. L’absence de miroir pour surveiller ce que Masu trafiquerait dans ses cheveux l’angoissait quelque peu, mais la salle de bains était trop étriquée (et puis il ne se voyait pas inviter Masu dans sa salle de bains). Le capitaine opta donc pour une des chaises qu’il réservait d’ordinaire aux invités, sur laquelle il s’assit à califourchon parce que le dossier s’avérait un peu trop haut pour que sa tortionnaire puisse travailler correctement.

— J’espère que ça ne va pas être long, grommela-t-il.

Masu répondit en allumant son engin diabolique. Par-dessus le « brzzt » bourdonnant de l’appareil et tandis que les cheveux commençaient à pleuvoir sur le parquet, elle dit :

— Répondez franchement capitaine, vous vous étiez déjà servi d’une brosse à cheveux auparavant ?  
— J’ai eu le droit à un peigne spécial et je l’utilise scrupuleusement, maugréa Harlock.

Il renifla.

— Scrupuleusement, répéta-t-il en appuyant chaque syllabe.  
— Non, je veux dire « avant », corrigea Masu.

La vieille dame tira à petits coups secs sur ses cheveux. Harlock se retint à temps de faire « aïe ».

— Il y a tellement de nœuds par ici que je pense qu’ils n’ont jamais dû voir une brosse de leur vie.  
— J’utilise mes doigts, grogna Harlock. Ça marche très bien.

Masu souffla avec une intonation de réprobation parentale parfaitement perceptible.

— Eh bien je peux vous dire que certains s’en sont donnés à cœur joie pour pondre dans ces tortillons bien serrés, capitaine, et que vous ne risquez pas de les déloger avec les doigts.  
— Avec un peigne, rétorqua Harlock. Conçu pour.  
— C’est un peigne anti-poux, pas anti-nœuds, répliqua Masu du tac au tac. Avec des dents très rapprochées, très fines et très fragiles. Si vous vous êtes attaqué à vos nœuds avec ce peigne-là, vous avez dû y laisser des plumes.

Masu tira encore une fois dans ses cheveux, des deux mains cette fois.

— Bon, ça nécessite les grands moyens, soupira-t-elle. Bougez pas.

La vieille dame se retourna pour farfouiller dans un sac de toile qu’elle avait apporté avec elle.

— Je peux poser mes affaires sur votre bureau, capitaine ?  
— Hmm ? Oh, oui oui, allez-y.

Harlock haussa un sourcil et observa avec une pointe de perplexité Masu poser sur la surface plane successivement trois brosses de tailles et de formes différentes, une petite paire de ciseaux, un peigne gigantesque et deux flacons emplis d’un liquide bleuté indéterminé.

— Vous avez vraiment besoin de tout cet attirail ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité sincère.  
— Non, capitaine. Je pourrais positionner le sabot de ma tondeuse sur un demi centimètre et vous faire une coupe courte, ce qui réglerait tous les problèmes d’un coup.

Alors qu’Harlock se raidissait sur sa chaise et planifiait déjà le meilleur itinéraire de fuite, Masu attrapa un des flacons et le secoua vigoureusement.

— … mais j’ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez garder de la longueur, alors je vais perdre un peu de temps pour rattraper tout ça… Démêlant, expliqua-t-elle comme il fixait le flacon avec suspicion.

La vieille dame se saisit ensuite de la plus grande des brosses dans son autre main et releva le menton d’un geste sec.

— Par contre capitaine, pour éviter d’accrocher ma brosse dedans, je vais vous demander de retirer votre cache-œil.  
— Vous êtes sûre ?  
— Ce n’est pas comme si je ne vous avais jamais vu sans, capitaine.

Oui, bon… okay. Harlock obtempéra avant de s’apercevoir que la dernière phrase de Masu prêtait à confusion : il n’enlevait son cache-œil que pour dormir (et encore, pas tout le temps), ce qui impliquait donc que Masu sous-entendait qu’il avait dormi en sa compagnie, et les images mentales que cette idée générait auraient été, de son point de vue, tout à fait dispensables. Il ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

— Bougez pas, capitaine.

Plus prosaïquement, Masu jouait souvent les infirmières pour alléger un peu la charge de travail du doc, elle avait certainement dû maintes fois avoir l’occasion de le déshabiller lorsqu’il échouait à l’infirmerie et… Non, cette idée-là n’était pas mieux que la précédente.  
Harlock se força à se concentrer sur un autre sujet.

— Aïeuh ! râla-t-il.

La riposte de Masu claqua tel un couperet.

— Silence ou je rase tout.

Elle le tortura de longues minutes durant, multipliant les giclées de démêlant, les coups de brosses et les jurons, à un point tel qu’il fut prêt de se rendre sans conditions et d’accepter n’importe quelle coupe de cheveux pourvu qu’elle cesse de les lui arracher par poignées.

Finalement, au bout d’une éternité de souffrances et un nombre impressionnant de cheveux tombés au champ d’honneur, Masu lui donna une bourrade sur l’épaule.

— Pfiou, ben c’était pas une sinécure ! Vous avez votre peigne à poux, capitaine, que je termine ?

Il faillit répondre « ça va, je peux le faire moi-même », puis il se dit que bon, au point où il en était, autant laisser Masu se charger de cette corvée. Après le supplice qu’il venait de subir, il trouva l’opération délicieusement relaxante.

— Zero avait raison, nota la vieille dame tandis qu’elle essuyait avec soin le peigne sur un linge après chaque passage dans ses cheveux. Il en restait plein.

Elle lui rendit enfin son cache-œil avec un sourire.

— Voilà. ‘va falloir continuer le traitement, bien sûr, mais ça devrait être plus facile de les enlever, à présent…

Masu s’éclipsa après avoir ramassé ses affaires (et en gloussant, Harlock en était quasi certain), mais sans avoir balayé les cheveux qui traînaient. Le capitaine contempla le cataclysme avec une moue désolée. Le rangement allait être pour sa pomme, on dirait… Il ne lui restait qu’à trouver un robot de nettoyage avant qu’un courant d’air n’éparpille tout.

Mais avant cela, il prit toutefois le temps de faire un détour par le miroir de sa salle de bain. Mmm.

Okay.

Force était de reconnaître que le résultat n’était pas trop mal. Court sur l’arrière, mais avec les mèches de devant toujours assez longues pour masquer son œil mort, Masu avait fait du bon travail. Peut-être devrait-il songer à lui glisser un petit mot de remerciement.

La sonnerie du visio-com interrompit ses pensées. C’était Kei.

— Capitaine, le radar longue portée a… euh… a détecté trois appareils illumidas en bordure du quadrant Tango.  
— Bien reçu. Je monte.

L’hésitation n’avait pas échappé à Harlock. Il grimaça. Tout le monde serait au courant de ses déboires capillaires avant qu’il ne soit parvenu en passerelle.

Le capitaine jeta un regard aux cheveux qu’il abandonnait derrière lui. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait été capable de camoufler sa nouvelle coupe, de toute façon.  
Il secoua la tête. Ses cheveux encore humides de démêlant reprenaient peu à peu leurs épis rebelles.

Lorsqu’il sortit de ses quartiers, Harlock eut un demi-sourire en se rappelant les recommandations de Masu. _Avec une brosse ! Pff, quelle drôle d’idée !_ Le capitaine passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer davantage.

Avec les doigts ça marchait très bien.


	3. 1-translated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat was not anticipated. The Arcadia and her captain are now facing determined, sly, and well-organized invaders. To win, hard decisions must be made... and some sacrifices can not be avoided.

1

 

 

_ Disclaimers : fortunately, I  own nothing of what will appear in this fic. _

_ Chronology :  currently during the  84  series. _

_ Usual imprecision : with the name of the doctor. I do what I want. _

_ Author’s notes : let’s write a  small vignette. In two evenings  (plus the translation) . The shortness of the text betrays the emptiness of the background, but wh o cares ? _

 

_ For Kaori. Th is was mentioned.  
For  OmnipotentCarrot. Here’s a translation. Some parts are probably weird,  btw .  And Lydia is the french name of Revi. _

 

—

 

The first wave had gone unnoticed.

Insidiously, the enemy had infiltrated the Arcadia through a prolonged  stop over on a planet in the neutral zone. The great green ship took advantage of a fairing and the crew  enjoyed well deserved holiday s . On these occasions, the presence on board was always reduced to the minimum. Most guys  indeed  preferred to find a room for a few days rather than undergo the continuous pounding of sonic cleaning jets on the hull.

During the stay, the total absence of disturbances and the goodwill (for once) of the local authorities had loosened everyone’s attention, including, Harlock was forced to recognize it, his own.  The checks  before departure  had  thus been a little more relaxed than usual.

A stricter control would  not  have changed  anything . The  damage was done long before the pirate ship  took off .

—

The second wave  directly  struck Harlock as the Arcadia barely left the orbit.

"Oh, I’m sorry Captain... I  didn’ t see you."

"No matter," he replied absent-minded.

Then he added after a  short hesitation: "You got hurt?"

He collided with a little girl running at full speed in the opposite direction when he opened the airlock of the technical room adjoining the hangar. The facility was unused, as was a large part of the Arcadia’s technical premises, and was therefore converted in a hold for the spare parts of the spacewolfs (and in a storage room for Tochiro, as was a large part of the Arcadia’s technical premises). For what Harlock saw, Lydia also seemed to have decided to turn it into a secret den.

For now, the little girl was lying on the ground after she hit him. She stood up again with wet eyes, but bit her lower lip and shook her head in a vigorous movement of denial.

"It’s okay, Captain. I have nothing."

She skinned her knee, he remarked. It was always better than a broken arm, but the doc would probably reproach him anyway.

"You should not play here," he said. "It’s not very tidy and there is surely lots of sharp and dangerous pieces."

And explosive  one s , he thought, but he did not dare to utter it aloud. Lydia risked wanting to see what such wonders looked like. Or worse, repeat ing it to h er grandfather.

The little girl pouted.

"I am careful."

She stifled an "ouch" when she bent her knee. Adult and child lowered their eyes together on the wound. Along the tibia, a bit of blood ran from a flap of skin until the white sock, now adorned with a pretty scarlet task.

"I bring you back up there," Harlock said.

He bent over to take her in his arms. Up there...  In short, the  sickba y.  
Harlock held a grunt. He hated going to the  sickba y. Even when  he was not concern ed .  But  for Lydia he could make an exception.

Delighted, the little girl clung to her neck like a sloth to her branch. After a few yards she put her chin in the hollow of the captain’s shoulder.

" Grandfather will be angry, you think?"

Against her? No, probably not. Against him... Hey, it was not his fault this time, shit! Being cautious, Harlock however decided to get rid of his cargo at the corner of the gangway leading to his destination.

"I leave you there. It’s okay to walk?"

She answered him with a dazzling smile before scampering. Okay... Nothing very worrying, in fact (she did not even limp). With a bit of luck, the doc would not bother to chase and blame him.  
Harlock shrugged. With a little more luck, Lydia would even forget to mention that he was for something in her wound.

In the meantime, he could always  seek refuge  on the  bridge.

—

The third wave hit him a dozen days later.

Installed in his command chair, Harlock pretended to be interested in the navigation curves displayed on the tactical screen while stuffing in his hair with a mechanical gesture. The lash of his eye-shield irritated him without hi m understanding  why .  It was not too tight  yet,  he had  adjusted  it again this morning! H owever, h e did not have the slightest intention of  removing his headband to tinker with it  on the  bridge, so he simply  strongly  fiddled with  the clip over his temple.

Near the weapons console, Dr. Zero was actively discussing with Tochiro. Harlock had heard "Lydia" several times and had thus decided not to interfere in the conversation —every time the doc told him about Lydia, he had the persistent impression of being caught doing something bad, even when it was obviously not the case.

"... horror," said the doctor. "I finally managed to eradicate them, but these bastards are tenacious!"

"I thought the best method was to cut everything," replied Tochiro.

"As a last resort only. The lice are eliminated very well with the appropriate shampoos. The nits are more resistant, alas... I got for a week of twice-daily hair washes, plus the comb. Fortunately I noticed the problem just after take-off! She did not have time to pass me her little underground passengers, nor to disperse them all over the ship."

Harlock’s hand froze behind his ear. The _what_? No, wait,  it was an error. He could not... Shit, he had promised himself not to interfere, but he had to be sure.

"It was before or after I picked  her up in the  hold of the spacewolfs’  spare parts, doc?"  h e asked.

The doc turned slowly in his direction, looked at him for a long time, then swore.

"Bloody hell."

The chief physician of the Arcadia took a deep breath before continuing: "What were you doing with Lydia in the hold of the spacewolfs’ spare parts, Captain?"

Harlock blinked. Ah damn. He always had to justify what he was doing with Lydia, it was boring.

"She fell. I brought her back to the  sickba y."

"You did n’ t come to the  sickba y, Captain," corrected the doc. "I have not seen you since…"

The doc waved his hands with annoyance without finishing his sentence. Anyway, Zero was still annoyed when he juxtaposed the words "captain" and "sickbay". Even though the last time, this boarding of an illumidas freighter had only been concluded with a laser scratch on the thigh, remembered Harlock. He had done much worse.

"And you  carried her to bring her back, I suppose?"  re plied the doctor.

"If I had not approached her, I would not have intervened in your exciting discussion, doc."

Zero moved closer to the captain’s chair. Once he arrived, he looked down on Harlock during a few seconds, then he grabbed bluntly (and without warning) a handful of his superior’s hair and examined their roots.

" Holy shit ," he concluded.

The captain smiled wryly. Inside himself, he however began to be afraid. It was not possible, dammit!

"I understand it is not a good sign?"

"You have itching?" retorted the doc. "Mainly on the back of the head and behind the ears? ... So that should answer your question."

Harlock sighed. It was not possible, dammit! he repeated internally. But he knew he was already defeated.

"Since the day before yesterday. I was wondering what it was."

The doc slapped his tongue against his palate.

"Well, you have your answer. You get the lice Lydia collected when I took her to the recreation center for the day. There is a whole colony there."

Harlock paused while his mind recorded with horror 1) the news, 2) the implications, 3) the sudden silence on the bridge and 4) the glances directed at him.  
The captain regretted not being able to disappear in the cushions of his chair, and succeeded at the same time not to hunch his shoulders and to remain straight and dignified. On the other hand, he was pretty sure he was blushing. The only positive point was that the doc seemed at least as embarrassed as he was.

"Euhmm ... I’ll give you what is needed, Captain."

The doc hesitated visibly, his eyes obstinately fixed on the top of the capitain’s skull. Harlock frowned. Shit. This augured for complications. Zero would not have been so embarrassed for only a shampoo and a comb. What had Tochiro said about the "best method", already?

The captain stood up with a murderous look.

"Very well, Doc," he said dryly. "Give me that. If it worked on Lydia, I should be able to manage that too."

Yes, he was not going to dither for shampooing, the situation was already ridiculous enough anyway.

Zero was still beating around the bush.

"All right but... You have a little more hair than she, Captain... And they are longer, too... The best would be... ah... you see... shorten a little?"


End file.
